criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Peace, Blood and Love
This is the second fanmade case made by MrKors71 and the second one in the Musical Spot Case Background After solving their first murder, Franco and the player were patroling the city to help the player to get familiarized. After some hours, Franco recieved a call from the police station, asking some patrollers to go to the hippie's camp, because a certain Zoe Koopa reported a crime. The detective comfirmed their proximity to the place, and took the case. When they arrived to the crime scene, a grotesque situation surprised them: The leader of the hippie's group, Nevada Torkins, was lying in her tent, without her eyeballs and a peace symbol carved into her chest. Franco admitted he never saw something like that and assured the player that was one of the most brutal murders he had to investigate. In the lab, Clair told the player that the victim suffered a lot before dying. Her eyeballs were not removed, but instead stabbed. The wound crossed the eyes and cut the brain, causing a massive blood-loss, and put the victim unconscious. After the murder, the victim was dragged to the hippie camp and there, the killer carved the symbold on the victim's chest as a signal. The killer gave a message to the hippies: they were not as peaceful as they called themselves, and the worst of them were the victim. Clair revealed the murder was almost perfect, except that the killer left traces of rock candy in the chest wound because not residue was found inside the victim's system. That helped the team to discover that they were looking for a rock candy murderer. At the end of Chapter 1, the player and Franco decided to recap all the information they gathered at the moment. The team discovered that the victim was really fond with her group and everyone there respected her, as Zoe stated. This was also verified thanks to the victim's sister, Utah Torkins. However, a baber called Mindy Minjerder were not as happy and friendly with the victim as the other two suspects. She had made two complains of littering and loud sounds.When they were finishing Mindy called Detective Benitez desperate. Franco asked her what was going on, and she answered that, when she was arriving to her hairdresser shop, she notified the door was unlocked and, after entering there, she almost fainted. All the building was covered with blood stains. Before Chapter 3, Franco decided to refresh his mind about what happened the last moments of the investigation. Knowing that Vicky Mijnerder was in charge of the barber shop put her on a critical position, but discovering that Mindy banned Nevada from entering the building for destruction of property gave her a clear motive. Roy Stamphton, was a strage suspect, as he only knew the victim from the pizza's deliveries he did to the hippie camp. However, that didn't took much time thanks to Utah, who had a little grudge with the victim for spending too much time with the hippies instead of her. She asked for the player's help about an important matter: While she was doing her nails, she turned on the TV and spotted in the local news that Zoe Koopa was claiming herself as the new leader of the hippies and blackmailing the victim. In the last moments of the investigation, a lot of pressure fell in the team's shoulders. After discovering that a part of the hippies, leadered by Zoe, were against the new decisions the victim made; that Roy Stamphton poisoned the hippies with laxatives in revenge of a prank they made him; and confronting Vicky about the murder weapon, a piece of evidence were missing to perform a properly arrest. Right after that, Roy Stamphton appeared in the police station with a broken camera in a plastic bag, which he recovered form an ally near the hairdresser shop. Then, the team restored and analyzed the camera and, thanks to it, they could arrest the killer: the owner of the hairdresser shop and the mother of Mindy, Vicky Minjerder. When the team pointed her as the killer, she was able to avoid almost every piece of it. But, when the team told her, they had a video footage of her dragging the victim's body out of the crime scene from an ally, she couldn't hide the fact she broke it to avoid that problem. After this claiming, she confessed the murder. The vandalism acts of Nevada and their group to the hairdresser's shop made Vicky waste much money to repair the damages, which infiurated the owner. But Vicky decided to kill the hippie when she saw Nevada doing a grafitti on the hairdresser's shop walls. She tried to confront her, but Nevada was much faster and she ran away. Then, Vicky realized that the only way to save her hairdresser shop was eliminating her problem. She slipped a coupon for a free haircut in the victim's house, which she spent that night. The killer took precautions to not be captured. She turned out the front door's lights, so nobody could see them. And she arranged the meeting close to the midnight, so her daughter would not presence the murder. When the victim arrived, she asked her to take a seat. She tied an aproon across the victim's neck and, while cutting the fringe, she stabbed the victim's eyes with one hand and, with the other, took a hair dryer and covered the victim's voice with the sound of the object. After she shown no signs of life, Vicky dragged the victim from the shop to the victim's tent, leaving the crime scene form an ally behind it. She thought she got free from any possible charges, until she discovered a CCTV camera right in the corner. Scared, she violently removed the camera from where it was and smashed it in the concrete. After the confession, Franco handcuffed her and took her to the court There, the judge Milena shouted that in all of her years as a judge, she never saw a crime like that. Vicky tried to defense herself, saying that Nevada deserved it, but Milena refused that she had to report the crimes to the police force, not made "own righteousness". That intrigued the judge, because no one would do that without a motive and, if she was so furious about it, why she didn't called the police. Vicky didn't aswered the question and had no intentions to do it. Then, if the culprit was not going to add anything else, Vicky was sentenced to life improvement with a chance of parole in 60 years and, in words of the judge, the sentence wasn't hard enough. After the sentence, Chief Maddavar called the player to his office, where he revealed his dissatisfaction with the results of the case. He was worried about two facts Vicky revealed in her testimony: the appearance of the victim in the crime scene and her run-away and why she didn't report the crimes to the police. He assigned the investigation to the player and wanted a report with all the results. With Franco, the player went to investigate the hippie's camp and discovered that someone disguised themself as the victim to provoke the murder. They run a DNA test and Fitz confirmed it belonged to Zoe Koopa. When the team asked her about the disguise, she had no idea about the existance of it and was worried if more members of the group were going to be killed in the future. Franco promised her that nobody else would get hurt. With Clair, the player went to investigate the hairdresser shop and they discovered a reciept with diferent sums of money. The team gave the evidence to Doan who didn't find anything suspicious about it, but the victim's name was on it. After interrogating Utah and investigating the victim's house, the team found some drugs which were hidden in a diary. When the analysis gave positive to the drugs, the team confronted Mindy, who had no clue about it. Then, she realized that her mother was acting strange since they bought the shop two years ago, and the only reason she could think, was that. She paid a fine and asked for protection, since some unwanted people could come and request some drugs. Clair promised her she would report it to the chief but she also promised that if she was lying, the police would discover it. At the end, Chief Maddavar was impressed that, not only the player managed to arrest a killer, hence they also arrested a drug dealer. But he was also disappointed about not knowing who disguised as the victim. Franco told the chief that the player was only one day in the city, and he must be tired of so much work. The partner also offered to take the investigation while the player could explore the city and take some rest. Maddavar was happy to see Franco's determination and accepted, but, the next week he should be back to work without hesitation. Victim *'Nevada Torkins' (Died from blood-loss, without her eyeballs and the peace symbol carved in her chest) Murder Weapon *'Barber Scissors' Killer *'Vicky Minjerder' Suspects *'Zoe Koopa '(Activist) Age: 21 Height: 5'6 Weight: 150 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood A- Profile *The suspect eats rock candy Appearance *The suspect wears pink eyeshadow *The suspect has purple nail varnish ---- *[[Utah Torkins|'Utah Torkins']] (Victim's Sister) Age: 16 Height: 5'2 Weight: 110 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect eats rock candy *The suspect quotes Shakespeare Appearance * The suspect has purple nail varnish ---- *'Mindy Minjerder '(Barber) Age: 24 Height: 5'8 Weight: 127 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect eats rock candy *The suspect quotes Shakespeare Appearance *The suspect wears pink eyeshadow *The suspect has purple nail varnish ---- *'Vicky Minjerder '(Barbershop Owner) Age: 41 Height: 6'0 Weight: 320 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect eats rock candy *The suspect quotes Shakespeare Appearance *The suspect wears pink eyeshadow *The suspect has purple nail varnish ---- *'Roy Stamphton' (Delivery Boy) Age: 26 Height: 5'8 Weight: 320 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A- Profile *The suspect eats rock candy *The suspect quotes Shakerpeare ---- Killer's Profile *The killer eats rock candy *The killer quotes Shakerspeare *The killer uses purple nail varnish *The killer wears pink eyeshadow *The killer weights 320 lbs Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hippie's Camp (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer eats rock candy) *Talk with the activist about the murder *Examine Victim's Wallet (Result: Victim's Photo) *Examine Unknown Person (Result: New Suspect: Utah Torkins) *Talk with the victim's sister about the murder *Investigate Torkin's House (Clues: Trash Bag, Letter) *Examine Faded Letter (Result: Strange Message) *Analyze Message (09:00:00) (KP: The killer quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Shampoo Bottle) *Examine Bottle (Result: Liquid Sample) *Examine Sample (Result: Hair Dye Shampoo) (New Suspect: Mindy Minjerder) *Talk with the barber about the shampoo she sent to the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hairdresser's Shop (Clues: Bloody Apron, Badge Covered in Hair, Torn Photo) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Bloody Apron (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (06:00:00) (KP: The killer uses purple nail varnish) *Examine Badge (Result: Blond Hair) *Analyze Hairs (09:00:00) (New Suspect: Vicky Minjerder) *Talk to Vicky about the murder *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Banned Photo) *See why Mindy banned the victim from the hairdresser shop *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Cellphone, Torn Note) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Password Deciphered) *Analyze Cellphone (12:00:00) (New Suspect: Roy Stamphton) *Talk to Roy about the murder *Examine Torn Note (Result: Threatening Advice) *See why Utah threatened her sister *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk with Zoe about her annonceument as the new leader. (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Victim's Tent (Clues: Pizza Box) *Examine Pizza Box (Result: Pizza Residue) *Examine Pizza Residue (Result: Laxatives) *Confront Roy about the pizza *Investigate Hairdresser's Shop Shelves (Clues: Full Drawer) *Examine Full Drawer (Result: Bloody Scissors) *Analyze Bloody Scisors (15:00:00) (KP: The killer wears pink eyeshadow / Murder Weapon Found) *Talk to Vicky about her scissors used as a murder weapon *Examine Broken Camera (Result: Surveillance Camera) (Avariable when all tasks before were completed) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (09:00:00) (KP: The killer weights 220 lbs.) *Arrest Killer *Go to Mysteries on Spot: Part 2 (No stars) Mysteries on Spot: Part 2 *Investigate Hippie's Camp (Clues: Trash Container) (Avariable at the start) *Examine Trash Container (Result: Disguise) *Examine Wig (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (09:00:00) *See why Zoe's DNA was in the wig (Reward: Bead Necklace) *Investigate Hairdresser's Shop (Clues: Faded Reciept) (Avariable at the start) *Examine Faded Reciept (Result: Legible Reciept) *Analyze Reciept (06:00:00) (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Utah about the payment *Investigate Torkin's House (Result: Locked Diary) *Examine Locked Diary (Result: Padlock Removed) (New Lab Sample: Drugs) *Analyze Drugs (12:00:00) *Confront Mindy about the drugs (Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases Category:Musical Spot Cases Category:Darnestown Cases